


This One Time, In Young Justice

by Moontyger



Category: Young Justice (1998-2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls had left the Young Justice headquarters hours ago.  But Tim, Kon, and Bart aren't ready to go home just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time, In Young Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



“I'm _bored_ ,” Bart complained. He got up, made a few fast laps around the room that Tim heard more than saw, then flopped back onto the couch they'd dragged into the room that had become a sort of rec room for the Young Justice headquarters. The couch tilted backward, but somehow didn't tip over completely. 

Tim managed to stifle his sigh, if only barely. Kon didn't even try, accompanying it with an exaggerated eye roll. Tim couldn't blame him; it was the fifth time Bart had complained about boredom in the last hour. “I thought you liked this movie.”

“I do! But I don't want to watch a movie now.”

“All right. What do you want to do then?” Tim asked, still somehow able to sound calm. If he gained nothing else from his time on this team, it was at least teaching him patience. Not that he wasn't patient already, but it took a different kind to handle Bart than it did to spend hours staking out a location, waiting for something to happen or for someone to leave so he could get inside to investigate. That was merely mind-numbingly boring, whereas Bart often made him think babysitters were underpaid. It was like trying to entertain a toddler on a permanent pixie stix high - with superspeed.

“Hmm...” Bart's expression shifted to “thinking”, though as usual with him, “expression” often didn't seem adequate. He emoted with his whole body, not just his face – body language, but writ larger than in other people. He was actually silent for a few seconds before he sat bolt upright and grinned. “Let's play a game.”

Kon groaned. “Let's not.” His reaction was hardly surprising. Whenever they played a game, either it was mostly based on reflexes, in which case Bart won, or it required strategy and Tim won. Either way, Kon nearly always lost and ended up trying to hide what was mostly a massive sulk behind bravado false enough that it usually couldn't even fool Bart, much less anyone else.

“No, wait – I know! Let's play truth or dare!” It was obvious that Bart thought this a brilliant plan, but Kon was no more enthused about this option than the last.

“That's girly.”

“But we played it at the campout,” Bart pointed out.

“ _With_ the girls.” 

“But -” Bart began, but Kon cut him off. 

“Maybe we should just go home.” Really, there was no reason they hadn't gone already. The girls left hours ago and they all had other places to be, at least in theory. But none of them made a move to leave, not even Bart.

After a few minutes of silence during which they all stared at a movie none of them were really watching anymore, Kon offered, “Let's go out.”

“Sure, if you know somewhere that won't mind the weird kid in the mask.” It got in the way and no one knew that more than Tim, but he couldn't compromise his identity either, not even with his teammates. 

“Right.” Kon looked thoughtful, which wasn't an expression Tim had seen on him often. It wasn't that Kon was stupid – far from it. He just didn't always bother to think, relying instead on his tactile telekinesis and general charisma to get him out of everything.

Sometimes Tim envied that. It must be nice to have everything come so easily, to not have to work so hard to make up for a lack of powers or even much natural martial arts talent, and even nicer to make the kind of impression on people that Kon did. Superboy went out of his way to attract attention, but he hardly needed to. No one who'd met him was likely to forget him.

But before he could go too much farther along that line of thought, Kon burst out with, “Let's take the Super-cycle and go on a road trip!”

“A road trip?” Tim repeated, but before he could say anything else about what a bad idea this was (or maybe point out that the others had little reason to even need to road trip), Bart was chiming in, so excited he was practically vibrating.

The next thing he knew, they were in the Cycle and stopped at a McDonald's drive thru, where they were attracting plenty of stares. Tim mostly tried to blend into the seats and hoped that Bruce and Dick never heard about this. Between Bart and Kon and the Super-cycle itself, there were plenty of distractions to keep him from being noticed, but it was his job to keep them from doing things like this.

When they were safely away and finally invisible, they hovered over the city and ate.

“So where do we want to go?” Bart asked, done with his food before the others were even halfway through.

“Let's go somewhere tropical with a beach!”

Tim didn't even try to hide his exasperated look this time. “Kon, you live in _Hawaii_. Why not go somewhere different for once?” 

“Okay, genius – where do you think we should go?”

Before Tim could reply, Bart cut in with, “Let's ask the Super-cycle!”

On the list of bad ideas, that one wasn't quite at the top, but it had to be pretty high up there. But Tim didn't even get time to object. The Cycle seemed to take Bart's words as a command rather than a suggestion and took off at a high enough speed that all Tim's attention had to be devoted to not falling out rather than arguing. He could only hope that where the Cycle chose to take them was at least still on Earth.

At the thought, the Cycle changed directions, and Tim was once again grateful that he was its favorite. If it listened to Bart or Kon, they might end up on Tamaran or somewhere even farther afield. Instead, it had apparently decided to take them on a whirlwind sightseeing tour. They appeared in the middle of the Louvre (thankfully still invisible; there'd be no way to explain that one and Tim didn't even want to try), cruised underwater along the Great Barrier Reef, hovered over the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and landed on the head of the Sphinx. There were plenty of stops for food, too - they had bratwurst in Bavaria, ddukbokki in Korea, and risotto in Venice, sitting on a rooftop watching the sun set over the canals. 

By the time they got back to Young Justice's headquarters, it was well after midnight local time, though they'd changed time zones so many times and so rapidly that Tim's time sense was well and truly confused. They were all exhausted, however – all but Bart, who always managed to have endless energy.

Tim got out of the Cycle slowly and stretched; it was fast, but not exactly the smoothest ride. He ached as though he'd spent the last several hours fighting instead of mostly sitting (and clinging to) a seat.

“I'll drop Robin off,” Kon offered, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

“Okay.”

“Wait!” Bart sounded frantic enough that they both turned, Tim dropping into a fighting stance out of pure instinct.

He was, he thought, ready for anything. But not for the kiss Bart pressed to first his lips, then Kon's. It wasn't much of a kiss – just a quick brush of lips – but it couldn't be called anything else.

“Now you two kiss, too.” They were both staring at Bart by this point and even Kon seemed speechless. Bart, however, just looked indignant. “You both want to! I don't know why you don't just do it.”

That was Bart for you, Tim thought when his brain actually started working again. He had the attention span of a gnat, but just when you thought he had the brain of one, too, he demonstrated that he really was paying attention. The usefulness of his general disregard for the sort of social niceties other teenagers considered important was probably undervalued as well, though Tim had to admit he hadn't ever expected it to apply to this particular situation.

 _I guess that explains why he wanted to play Truth or Dare,_ he thought inanely, though he wouldn't have expected Bart to realize it was often used for this sort of thing either.

Tim looked at Kon; Kon looked back at him. Tim was just about to make excuses, lie like he so often had to, when Kon seemed to decide something. 

“Let's do this,” he said, then stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Tim, and kissed him.

Predictably enough, Kon kissed like he was showing off, like someone were going to appear and give him points for style. No matter what he did, he never could seem to escape that need to prove himself.

But that was all right. There was plenty of time to change that. Assuming they weren't all grounded for the rest of their lives, of course. And assuming they didn't decide never to speak of this again, which was always possible.

Somehow, though, Tim didn't think that would happen. Something had changed between the three of them that day and it had nothing to do with the sights they had seen. As they went their separate ways, he felt more optimistic than he had in a long time. Maybe this was why Dick valued his time on the Titans so much. Just like Batman needed Robin, Robin needed a team.

And maybe more than just a team. The day was over, but this... whatever it was... between them was just beginning.


End file.
